poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: Past, Present and Fusion/Transcript
This is the transcript Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge:Past, Present and Fusion/Transcript in Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Narrator: Millions of years, the evil Sledge... Sledge: Fire! Narrator:...tried to steal the greatest power in the universe. Sledge: Bring me the Energems Narrator: But an alien named Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs. Keeper: You must keep the Energems safe. Narrator: As for Sledge.... Sledge: It's a bomb! Narrator: He's was blasted into deep space. Now, the Energems have been found, and Sledge returns to battle a new team of heroes. Tyler: Dino Charger! Rangers: Ready! Narrator: They are Power Rangers Dino Charge! (We cut to a farm, where a older brother, coming back horseback riding, spying on is little brother, Riley, sword fighting) Riley: Hey, bro. Matt: Playing free musketeers again? Riley: I'm not playing Matt: Yeah, sure. (The boys' dog,Rubik, went through the back gate) Anyway, I need you to help--- Riley: Feeding the pigs, right. Right again. Meet you there. (Matt leaves) Come on, Rubik, Let's go feed the pigs. (Rubik didn't come) Rubik? (Riley is still looking for Rubik, when he heard some distance barking) Rubik? I'm coming buddy. (He travels into the forest and he finds Rubik barking at something) What are you doing, Rubik? You scared me. (As soon he was about to get Rubik, he sees Fury coming in Fury: Quiet, you filthily fur ball. (Charging up his sword) I'll shut you up. (Theme Song plays) Fury: I'll shut you up for good. (Riley grabs a metal stick) Hold still! (Riley blocks Fury's sword) What? Who are you? Riley: (Pushing Fury to a tree) Don't touch my dog. Fury: Get off me. How dare you challenge me, human! (Riley strikes Fury with a few blows, but not a scratch) Take this. Riley: (Fury attacks him with lighting strikes) Whoa! (Riley deflected some of the attacks but was blasted back on the ground and the metal stick crashed into a rock and revealed a dinosaur fossil and a green gem) Fury: The green Energem. (Riley tried to get back the stick but it was stuck) Out of my way, that's my Energem. (Riley kept pulling and the stick became a saber and came right out) What? Riley: Impossible. Fury: Enough playing around. Riley: (gets ready) I'm not playing. (The swords clashes and Riley is easily winning) Fury: You'll pay for that. (He shot a lighting attack, but Riley deflected it and went into a big tree branch knocking Fury down.) Riley: (Riley went back to get the Green Energem) What is this thing? (He sees a Velicoraptor) Dinosaurs? (He also sees Fury getting back up) Come on Rubik. Fury: Get back here. (Back at the farm, Riley is preparing to leave) Matt: He's going to a dinosaur museum? (talking to his mom) So, you really said he can go, huh? Riley's Mom: Just for the summer. Matt: Just sure this thing makes it. I checked the tires, engine oil. Found the old manual. In case you need it. Riley: Big bro, I'll be fine. (Rubik comes in sad) I'm gonna miss you too, Rubik. Yeah? I'm gonna miss you too. I love you, Mom. And, I'll miss those pig pens. I love you, bro. Thanks man. Ok. (got on his electric scooter and left) (Later that evening, Tyler, Shelby, Tino, and their friends are driving along talking about the Energems) Shelby: Why would both of these things be in dinosaurs fossils. Lori: Don't know. Velma: Maybe it has something to do with Fury. Tyler: Maybe the dinosaurs ate them. Shelby: You aren't serious? Tyler: Totally. You got a better theory, Miss Dino Know it All? Carver Descartes: Come on, cut her some slack. Misty: Yeah, she is smart. (They see Riley trying to fix his scooter) Shelby: Hey, what was it your dad said? Tyler: Helping is always-- Shelby: --the right thing to do (they pull over to help riley) Tyler: Hey, you need a hand? Riley: Oh,no, thanks. I think I found the problem. I just gotta stick to the old owner's manual and I should be good to go, you know. (A truck flew passing by and blew away the instructions manual) Ron Stoppable: Yeah, let's go. Kim Possible: Ron. (Riley hitch a ride with everyone) Shelby: If I grew up on a ranch, I'd never leave. Tyler: Yeah, how great is that? Cowboys and round-ups. Tino Tontini: Phew. No clowns. Sunset Shimmer: Tino, please. You have to get over your fear of clowns. Daphne: Same goes for you, Velma. Riley: Yeah, more like fixing fences and cleaning pig pens, but Tyler: Hey, Something's up (They sees a crashed car and a man is stuck) Woman-Help! Please! My husband, He's trapped, please. Shelby: Hang on! Riley: Are you ok? Woman: Yeah, help him. Riley: We're gonna get you out. (he sees something leaking) Guys, its leaking gas. Woman: Please. Help him. (Everyone started moving the car but it didn't work) Lincoln: It won't work! Charlie Brown: We're not gonna make it! Tyler: We can. We can do it together. On three. One. Two. Three. (Everyone started lifting and the three Energems started to glow and toss the car high in the sky) Woman: What in the world Riley: Whoa Tyler: Are you alright? Husband: Yeah, thanks a lot. Woman: How did they do that? (The three looked at the Energems) Tyler: Let me guess, you're going to the dino museum, right? (They drive off to the museum) Tyler: Is that the museum Shelby: Yeah go to the loading dock (They drive around the back) Koda: I'm very hungry Chase: Koda, you're always hungry Shelby: (Trying to get their attention) Koda! Chase! (She couldn't see 'em) Where'd they go? Tyler: Look at that. (Sees a T-rex head) Riley: Cool. - - Tyler: Well, take a pic for me Shelby: Really? Tyler: Yeah. Shelby: Now? - - - (As they get in the picture, Tyler turns a tooth and they slide down the t-rex head) - - Shelby: It swallowed them. Riley: Whoa, a secret passage. (He slid down the passage) - - - - (Everyone went down the passage) Shelby: Hey, wait. Guys (she slid down the passage and it closes behind her) (Everyone was amazed on what they saw) Riley: I think it's some kind of lab. Shelby: I've been serving burgers here for a year. Never had a clue this was down here. - - Tyler: Hey, check this out. - (They see two other gems: One blue and the other is black) Shelby: They're just like ours. (When she took out her Energem, it went out of her hand and began charging on the other. Same for the others) Riley: It looks like there's some kind of power source. - - (Just then, a puff of smoke came together, thus came Keeper.) Keeper: They are Energems. - Tyler: Stay back. Shelby: Who--What are you? Keeper: My name is Keeper. I assure you. I'm quite harmless. Energems harness untold powers of the universe. (Shows them a past vision) Long ago, I entrusted them to guardian dinosaurs, but when the dinosaurs went extinct, the Energems were lost. Tyler: Until...we found them Keeper: Exactly, and the Energems have chosen to bond to you. - Riley: Why would they bond to us? (Just then Koda, Chase, Kendall came in) Shelby: Koda? Chase? Miss Morgan? Kendall: You fought to defend a stranger and your friends at a great risk to yourself. That's why the Red Energem chose you, Tyler. (talking to Riley) Your discipline and intelligence have given you the skills to protect others. The green Energem was very wise to choose you, Riley. (talking to Shelby) Shelby. Why the pink Energem chose you is anyone guess. Riley: Ok but...Energems, dinosaurs spirits, and bonding....I'm sorry, but this all sounds a little unbelievable Kendall: Show them. (Koda and Chase stretch their hands and 2 Energems came to them) Kendall: I helped Keeper track down Chase he bonded to his Energem. Then we found Koda Koda: Welcome to our...team. Chase: You're officially Power Rangers. - Shelby: Power what? -Power Rangers. Keeper: The Energems have given you magnificent powers and the dinosaur spirit gives you strength. Kendall: Five Energems have been found but, five more are still lost. You must use your new powers to find them before they fall into evil hands. Shelby: Evil hands? You mean like that thing we fought in the woods? - Shelby: You expect me to fight monsters? Really, I just want to dig for dinosaur bones, not bond to one - (A siren goes off) Tyler: What's going on? Kendall: I'm seeing more seismic activity. Same location as yesterday. Chase: We better take a look Tyler: I'm Tyler, and I'm all in Kendall: Good. Riley: This all seems...crazy but...I'm in too Lola: We're in too. Lincoln's sisters: yeah! Koda: Great, we go now. (Everyone starts to head off but Shelby isn't sure) Tyler: Shelby? - Keeper: You fought bravely to save the pink Energem. Now the world needs your help. Kendall: It's her decision, Keeper. She's right to be hesitant. Clearly, this mission is too dangerous for a waitress. Go without her. Shelby: Wait! Sure I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be? But I know more about dinosaurs than any one you. Fact is, you need me. And I want to help -Let's roll Chase: Dont forget your dino chargers. - (Shelby and Riley's Energems zap to thier hands but Tyler's did not) Kendall: Something's interferring with the Red Energem power Keeper: Tyler, you must stay. Tyler: But, I--ok. (Everyone started running to the location) Chase: It's gotta be just ahead. (They see a volcano about to erupt) Shelby: That's a volcano, and it's going to blow. - (The volcano erupts and the T-rex zord came out) Chase: Hey guys, that's the T-Rex Zord. - - Chase: You want dinosaurs. Welcome to the Power Rangers. (Back at the Base) Kendall: '''When someone bonds to an Energem, their zord is awakened. '''Tyler: That thing is my...my zord? Kendall: Yes, and it's destabilizing the red power. Keeper: You and your zord share the spirit of the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. Kendall: He's heading for the city. (Gives Tyler Dino Chargers) These are Dino Chargers. I created them to contain the power of each Energem. When a Dino Charge runs out of Power, we recharge it here. It will energize your weapons and morph you into battle mode. Tyler: i get to morph, again? Cool. Kendall: Yes, I suppose it is cool. Keeper: Kendall, tell the other to meet him at the city center. (Tyler strecth his hand and his Energem came to him; He leaves to help the others.) (At the city center, Iceage is causing trouble) Iceage: I'll freeze the entire planet and then I'll pry the Energem from their frozen hands. (started to freezing buildings) Vixix rise. (The Vivix fuse together to create 2 Vivizords) (The Vivizords attack the city, The T-Rex Zord came in and run down some Vivix and face the first Vivizord) You again. Time to chill out. (He froze the zord)(Tyler rushes into battle to help the T-Rex Zord) I hope you came to give me the Red Energem. Tyler: You mean this. (He shows his Energem and throws it to the T-Rex and it un-froze him) Iceage: You broke my ice. You'll pay for that. Tyler: It's morphing time. Dino Charger, ready! (clicks on the charger, spins once, and put it in his blaster) Mecha Voice: T-Rex Charger, Engage! Tyler: Energize! Unleash the Power! (Becomes the Red Ranger) Whoa. Now I feel Dino Charged. (takes out a dino charger) Ok, Rexy, Let's check out your battle mode. Dino Charger, ready! (Throws it to Rexy and spikes came on top of its head) Mecha Voice: T-Rex Charger, Engage! Tyler: Yeah, go for it, Rexy. ( Iceage: Destroy him! (Vivix Charging) Tyler: Let's do this. (T-rex zord is fighting a Vivizord and bites its hand Tyler: (Tyler id fighting Vivix over a car and knocks one down) Down you go. (Backflips off a car) You can't get me. How do you like this. (Spin kicks 4 Vivix) Batter up Rexy. (Rexy swatt the Vivix and Vivixzord with its tail) Dino Saber. It's my turn big guy. Power Slash( Slashes the Vivizord and explodes) I'll take it from here, Rexy. Great job. (Rexy went off to take on the second Vivizord while Tyler takes on Iceage) Is my Energem power a little to tough to keep up with Iceage: You'll never defeat me alone. Tyler: Did you say alone? Look again. Koda: Tyler! Tyler: Better late than never. Koda: Look good, Tyler. Chase: For a first timer.- - - Riley: Hey! Are you really in there? Iceage: No more games. I'll destroy all of you. Koda: That is not Fury Chase: That's for sure, but whatever it is, it's about to learn who we are. It's morphing time. Shelby: (interrupts ) Just try to keep up, guys. Dino Charger, ready! (Dosen't work) - Koda: It's...click. Shelby: Oh, thanks Other Rangers: Ready! Mecha: Para Charger, Engage! Stego Charger, Engage! Tricego Charger, Engage! Raptor Charger, Engage! Rangers: Energize! Unleashed the power! ( transformation to rangers) - Shelby: Wow, we look great together Iceage: You're still we humans! Tyler: Humans with dinosaur spirits. Rangers: Yeah Iceage: I hope you're ready to lose. Get them Tyler: It's about to get wild - - (The rangers and weekenders charged into battle) Chase: (starting blasting Vivix) Call me the hot shot. I never miss (shot another Vivix) (Grabed a Dino Charger and puts in his blaster) Mecha: Para Charger, Engage! Chase: Energize! (Jumps) Dino Morpher Blast! (Blasted a ton of Vivix) - Koda: Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher, Combine! (combines in sword and blaster and blasted some Vivix) You no match for my strength. (Flips a Vivix) -Behind You Koda: Power Blast! Thanks - Riley: (Slashing Vivix with his saber) I knew this skills would come in handy.(One Vivix tries to get him in the back) Oh, no you dont. (Takes out a Dino Charger, puts it in his saber) Mecha: Raptor Charger, engage Riley: Dino Saber, Raptor slash. (Energize his saber and Destroy some Vivix) - Shelby: Dino Blade Blaster, Rapid blast (Shot five behind them) One for you (Kicks a Vivix), one for you. (Back kicks a Vivix) Ha. Gotta be quicker than that. (jump kicks some Vivix) (Takes out her saber and charge her blaster) Energize. Dino Morpher Blast! (Blast a ton of Vivix) - Tyler: I'll finish this guy myself. Tino: Let me help with that. Come on out, Charizard. (They toppled Iceage) Iceage: Not if I finished you guys first Tyler: One. Two. Three. (They kick Iceage a few steps back) Hey you, try this on for size. (They jump push Iceage farther back.) Yes. Iceage: Lucky shot. (Tyler spin kick Iceage and Tino uses his Keyblade to slash Iceage back) Tyler: Go. Rexy. Take out that last Vivizord. Tino: Charizard, Flamethrower! (Rexy bites the Vivizord head while doing a spin Charizard blows fire out of his mouth at the Vivizord, then explodes) Tyler: Nice Ash: Good job. Tyler: Now let's finish this ice freak together (puts in another Dino Charger) Tino: Let's do it! Mecha: T-Rex Charger, engage! Iceage: I'll freeze you both. Tyler: Come on, guys. Let's do this. Energize! (Tyler and Tino jump into Rexy mouth to protect against Iceage's powers) Iceage: It's not working Tyler: (Rexy open its mouth) Dino Morpher blast...Final Strike! Tino: Keyblade...Final Slash! (They striked at Iceage) Iceage: I can't take the heat. (explodes) Tyler: Monster Extinct. (Rexy spits out the charger) Thanks Rexy. These are so cool. Shelby: You did great Tino: You too, Charizard. Ash: You did great, Pikachu. Tyler: You too, Rexy. No one, is going to believe this. (Back at the lair) Keeper: This just can't be. Chase: hey we're back. Tyler: Hey can you show how handle a sword like that? Riley: You took out that giant monster, how about you show me? - - Koda: I'm glad you're on our team now, but I-- Shelby: Don't worry, I'll still make you your favorite Bronto Burger. Riley: Oh my gosh, wait until my brother hears about this. - - Kendall: Incorrect, no one must know about what we're doing. Understood? Tyler: You got it. - - Chase: Keeper? That monster we fought wasn't Fury. You said there weren't any other monsters on earth. Keeper: That monster belongs to Sledge, a ruthless bounty hunter. 65 million years ago, he drove me to hide all the Energems, which Kendall's been helping me search for. Somehow, Sledge has returned. He'll destroy anything to get the Energems, including you. Lincoln: Then we'll have to be ready for them. Ash: That's right, and to keep Earth from harm. (On Sledge's Ship) Fury: Master Sledge, some villains wish to see you. Sledge: Bring them in. (Coming in is, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Dazzlings, Tirek, Team Rocket, The crime Empire and other villains) Bowser: Why hello there, Sledge, we have a plan for us to complete. Dr. Drakken: And to destroy the heroes and the rangers. Sledge: What's in it for you? Bowser: We help you crush the Power Rangers, and you will help us crush our enemies and together we'll rule the world. Sledge: Uhm. I like that. Adagio Dazzle: And you get the boy, Tino Tonitini here, and make him join the Dazzlings forever. Bowser: Once the plan is complete, we will finally accomplished the goals we should have done a long time ago! Poisandra: I like them. Sledge: If she likes them, I like them. We have a deal Bowser. Follow me if you please. (Sledge brings the villains to prison cells) Sledge: Quiet! Quiet! Joker: Ohh! Something's new has been added. A prison full of aliens. James: And we will rule the world with those. Icy: I like that plan also. Mistress Nine: So what are those? Sledge: From the most nastiest to the most powerful. The question is this: Which of of you minky, rotten, diabolical monster can destroy me a Power Ranger? Adiago Dazzle: And can bring me Tino Tonitini to me? (Sledge and all the villains laugh) (The End) Category:Transcripts